The invention relates to improvements in attachments for the legs of relatively large bowed stringed musical instruments (typical examples of such musical instruments are cello and double bass).
The leg of a cello or double bass normally consist of a metallic material and abuts the floor when the instrument is in use. The free end of the metallic leg is likely to damage the floor and/or to slide along the floor with attendant inconvenience to the player. Damage to the floor is particularly undesirable if the musical instrument is played in a room wherein the floor is made of expensive wood (such as parquet) or a ceramic material. The leg is also likely to damage the carpets.
Heretofore known floor protecting attachments are simple cups which are made of rubber and are slipped onto the free end of the leg of a cello or an analogous musical instrument which is played while resting on the floor. Such conventional attachments are likely to protect the floor but are much less likely to prevent the leg from sliding along the floor. The reason is that, if the floor is waxed, a layer of wax rapidly deposits on the external surface of a rubber cup to thus affect the ability of the cup to offer adequate resistance to sliding along the floor. Thus, once a conventional cup-shaped attachment has accumulated a layer of wax or another floor coating material, it behaves just as a metallic body, i.e., it can readily slide along the floor. Moreover, once the wax-coated conventional attachment begins to slide along the floor, it is likely to leave unsightly scuff marks which affect the appearance of the floor. This is highly undesirable in concert halls as well as in properly maintained private homes, hotel lobbies and other establishments wherein a cello, a double bass or an analogous leg-bearing bowed stringed musical instrument is used.